


Finding Their Way Back

by klaines_deepest_desires



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first night together after an emotional reunion, this time forever, Kurt wants to show Blaine his love.  Canon Compliant up through 6x06 but no spoilers for after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Their Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Finding Their Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305085) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> Brief mention of Blaine/Karofsky

Kurt stepped through the threshold of Blaine's bedroom. He took a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts, trying to center himself once more. He felt exhausted, emotionally drained. His head throbbed. He reached up to rub his aching eyes, feeling the puffiness still present. That’s what he got for crying. But… In his defense, the night had been eventful. Rekindling a romantic relationship fraught with intense emotions would do that to you. The history between the two of them would never make it easy.

Kurt looked around the room. It was dark, the small space lit only by the streetlights filtering in through the windows. He was thankful though. The dimness eased his headache. But while the darkness muted the colors, it did little to hide the garish decor. Really... rainbows everywhere? While Kurt appreciated Brittany's unique flair, this was a bit much. But then, it wasn't his place to say anything.

Kurt dropped his overnight bag on the floor next to the door and took a deep breath. Slowly, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. But try as he may, he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes wandered around the room, searching for a sign, anything of David Karfosky. It really didn’t matter. Blaine had ended that relationship over a week ago, but still... Kurt couldn't help but wonder if there were still lingering signs of his presence in the room. 

Kurt shook his head. It was ridiculous to keep thinking about him. He had no reason to worry about it. He needed to focus on the present. And presently, after tears and emotional declarations of love worthy of a Nicholas Sparks romance, he and Blaine had rekindled their relationship. 

Kurt reached up and rubbed his face again, feeling the puffiness of his eyes. He hoped he didn’t regret not packing his skin care products in the morning. Kurt shrugged out of his jacket. He lay it next to him on the bed. He leaned down, hands reaching for his shoes so he could unlace them. But the soft sound of footsteps entering the room beckoned his attention. He looked up. 

Blaine stood at the entrance of the room, a soft smile on his face. To Kurt, despite the redness at the edge of his eyes and the dried tear tracks on his cheek, Blaine was a beautiful sight to behold. He always took Kurt’s breath away. In his hand, he held a small glass of water.

Kurt returned his smile. Blaine entered the room and took the few steps needed to reach him and held out the glass. 

“Thank you.” Kurt reached out to take it. He lifted it to his lips, swallowing half of the water. It washed down his throat, soothing him. He gulped down the water before handing the glass back to Blaine. 

Blaine set the glass on the dresser next to the door. Kurt watched him shrug off his blazer and set it on the chair. He undid his bowtie and lay it over the top of the dresser. His fingers worked their way down his shirt, unbuttoning each button with precision, before he took it off, leaving only the white undershirt. 

Following Blaine’s lead, Kurt began to unbutton his waistcoat. He removed his upper layers, until he was clad only in his black tank. He leaned down once more to finish untying his shoes. As his hands tug the lace free, Blaine’s hands found his, pulling the laces loose. Kurt glanced at his face.

Blaine caught his gaze and smiled. “Is this okay?”

Kurt returned his smile. He nodded. “Of course.”

Blaine resumed untying his shoe. Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine’s hair, loosening it from the gel. He missed this. Missed Blaine taking care of him. How much of himself he put into everything he did to make sure Kurt knew he was always loved. Oh, how Kurt had taken it for granted. 

Thing were going to be better this time. Kurt knew it would be. They had both grown so much, learning about themselves in the process. They wouldn’t make the same mistakes this time. 

Blaine lifted Kurt’s foot and tugged off his shoe. “I’m sorry about the decor.”

Thrown for a moment, Kurt looked around the room. It wasn’t as though this was the first time he had seen it either. Blaine knew that. But he supposed this time it was the first time it he was seeing as Blaine’s significant other. He shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “No. No it is most definitely not.” He pointed around the room. “You should’ve seen it before. Right after Brittany finished decorating. I found it to be a bit… Well, I… had to tone it down a bit.”

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. “This is toned down?” He couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. The room was garish as it was. How much more could it have been? Although he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. Brittany had a way with colors. 

Blaine moved to Kurt’s other shoe and he began to untie it. He chuckled at Kurt’s surprise. “Believe it or not but yes, it is.”

“Wow.”

“I wanted to change it more but…” Blaine’s voice faded and he shifted on his knees and avoiding Kurt’s eyes. Kurt immediately understood why. He swallowed thickly, wanting to get the previous mood back. 

“…But Dave liked it,” Kurt finished his sentence for him, his voice soft. Blaine gave a small but perceptible nod and Kurt felt his chest tighten. He couldn’t help but look around the room once more. To see if he missed any more reminders of Dave.

Blaine pulled off his other shoe and set it aside. “Hey.”

At the sound of Blaine’s gentle warm voice, Kurt shifted his attention to him. He saw the concern in Blaine’s eyes, felt the worry in his hands as he brushed his thumb over Kurt’s knee. Kurt dropped his hand on top of Blaine’s, squeezing gently. “Sorry. I just…”

Blaine lifted himself to his knees so that he could look Kurt in the eye. He shifted forward, settling between thighs. He reached out and cradled Kurt’s cheek in his hand, urging Kurt to look him in the eye. There was a moment of silence before Blaine leaned forward, bringing their lips together.

The second their lips touched, Kurt leaned into him. His hands moved to his shoulders, holding onto him. God, how he had missed this. Kissing Blaine was always breathtaking. The way he always felt a spark the second their lips touched, the way his lips moved against his, tasting, sucking, always left Kurt weak in the knees. 

After a moment, Blaine pulled back slightly. He brushed his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “It’s just us,” he whispered. “You and me. No one else matter.”

Kurt nodded, unable to find the words or the breath to form them. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Blaine once more, desperate to feel his lips again. The kiss deepened as Blaine pushed forward, his tongue tracing along the edge of Kurt’s lips before pushing inside. A low moan sounded in Kurt’s throat. He allowed Blaine to control the kiss, to tug on his lower lip, nibbling gently. A shiver ran up his spine.

Blaine urged Kurt to lean back, further onto the bed. Kurt did so willingly, wanting to feel his body along his. Blaine climbed into the bed next to him. They lay side by side, gazing into one another’s eyes. Blaine lifted a hand and brushed his fingers through Kurt’s hair before settling on his neck, thumb rubbing his jaw. Kurt lay his hand on Blaine's hip, stroking the smooth skin underneath his shirt. 

The heaviness of the moment settled over Kurt and he shifted closer, entangling their legs together. He pressed his forehead against Blaine’s. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know.” Blaine pressed a brief kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I love you, too. So much.”

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The strength behind Blaine’s declaration brought tears to his eyes. He tightened his hold on Blaine’s waist. “I was so scared I lost you forever.”

Blaine shook his head. “Never.” He brushed his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “It’s like you said, right? No matter what, we’re always gonna belong to each other.” Pulling back to look Kurt in the eye, Blaine smiled and shrugged. “I just need a kick in the ass to remember that.”

Kurt gave a soft chuckle. He returned Blaine’s smile. “So did I.” He took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Blaine once more.

Blaine immediately deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Kurt’s lips. Kurt moaned and melted into it, his hand tugging on Blaine’s waist, wanting him closer. Blaine increased the intensity of the kiss, tugging on Kurt’s lower lip. Kurt sucked in a breath of air. Blaine pushed against Kurt, encouraging him onto his back. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine swung his leg over Kurt’s hip, settling on top of him.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss with a gasp when he felt Blaine grind down against him, pressing against his hardening cock. Blaine leaned down, taking the opportunity to direct his attention to Kurt’s neck, licking along the pale skin, tasting him.

A shudder ran through Kurt’s body, Blaine’s mouth sending shocks of arousal straight to his cock. It had been so long since he’d been touched like this. He missed Blaine’s body against his so much. Nothing and no one would ever compare, could ever bring the same feelings of lust and passion as Blaine did.

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine’s back, feeling his muscles move under his hand. He grabbed the hem of Blaine’s shirt and pulled it up, reaching underneath and touching his searing skin. Blaine’s body was a wonder to behold as far as Kurt was concerned. Small, compact, perfectly proportioned, fitting so well against him, over him, under him. Kurt scratched his nails over Blaine’s back.

Moaning, Blaine pulled away, sitting up. He tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the ground. Kurt stared. More heat rushed through him at the sight of Blaine’s bare torso. His hands darted out to touch him, longing to feel his skin once more. He smoothed his hands over Blaine’s chest, thumbs brushing over his small hardening nipples. He rolled the little nubs between his fingers.

Blaine shivered and rocked down against him. 

Kurt smirked. He continued moving down Blaine’s body, feeling his stomach muscles flutter under his fingertips. His hands settled on Blaine’s belt and he made quick work of it, unbuckling it. Desperate to feel Blaine’s skin against his, Kurt sat up and pulled his tank over his head. He threw it to the side before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

As they kissed, Kurt lay back down, bringing Blaine with him so that he could settle on his chest, bare skin against bare skin. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s side until he reached his hips. He gripped Blaine’s ass and brought him down against him, urging him to rock against his hard cock. 

Blaine did so, lining up his cock so that it pressed against Kurt’s and ground against him. Loud moans escaped both of them. 

“Oh, God,” Kurt exclaimed. Sparks flew up his spine. 

Blaine repeated the action, rocking against Kurt. His movements grew desperate as he sought the friction they both desired. But it wasn’t enough. Not for Kurt. He needed more. As did Blaine, who pulled away and frantically removed his pants, kicking them off before helping Kurt remove his. 

Now clad only in their underwear, Blaine returned to his previous position, hovering over Kurt. He pressed his hard cock against Kurt’s and rocked down. Fewer layers allowed for more stimulation and Kurt moaned. His eyes rolled back as heat rushed through him. He grabbed Blaine’s hips, encouraging him to continue moving. 

Blaine brought their lips back together. Kurt continued to trail his hands over Blaine’s back, reacquainting himself with the way he moved. Blaine pulled his lips from Kurt's, kissing down his neck instead. He nibbled on the sensitive skin there. Kurt knew the likelihood of it leaving a mark on his neck was high but he couldn’t be bothered. Not when the feeling of Blaine’s lips sent a rush of heat down his spine and caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. This was one reason he had a large collection of neckerchiefs at his disposal anyway. 

Blaine began to push himself down Kurt’s body, his lips tasting his skin as he went. Kurt dropped his hands on his shoulders, urging him to continue. Blaine kissed his chest and across his sternum before circling his tongue around one of Kurt’s nipples. Kurt inhaled sharply and Blaine repeated his actions. Kurt’s eyes fell closed and his jaw grew slack as Blaine continued to lavish kisses on his chest. 

He felt Blaine smile against him. He made his way down Kurt’s body, placing small feather-like kisses along his ribs, lips barely touching. 

Kurt jolted away. A giggle bubbled from his lips. He glanced down to see Blaine staring up at him. A deep blush rose to Kurt’s cheeks. He threaded his fingers through Blaine’s hair, further releasing it from the confines of the gel. “Sorry. Tickled,” he said by way of explanation. He giggled once more. 

A small crossed over Blaine’s face, adoration in his eyes. He lowered his lips once more and placed an open mouth kiss to Kurt’s stomach, pressing firmly against his skin. “Sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay.” Kurt shook his head, rejecting Blaine’s apology. He focused his attention on the ceiling, eyes bright, body relaxed. 

He felt Blaine press a kiss to his belly once more. “You are so beautiful.” 

Kurt fought a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He hide his face underneath his arm, feeling the heat rise in his face. He bit his lower lip, teeth worrying the kiss-swollen flesh. How, after all this time, Blaine still had the power to make him feel like a teenager. 

He took a deep breath and lowered his eyes, wanting to watch Blaine lay kisses along his skin. They caught each other’s gaze and Kurt, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, felt the sting of tears at the back of his eyes. His throat tightened and he looked away, back to the ceiling. 

Blaine stroked along Kurt’s hip, moving his hand to press against his cock, hard and straining in his underwear. Blaine lowered his face, nuzzling his hips. His mouth hovered over Kurt’s cock. 

Kurt whimpered, feeling the warmth of Blaine’s breath on him. “Blaine, please.” 

That was all Blaine needed before he dropped his lips to kiss the tip of Kurt’s leaking, cloth-covered cock. A low moan escaped Kurt when Blaine parted his lips and mouthed along his length, giving just the barest hint of friction. His cock twitched, desperate for more. 

“Blaine…” 

Blaine tugged at Kurt’s underwear, pulling them down over his hips and legs. Kurt’s hard cock landed on his belly with a soft thwack. With Kurt free of all clothing, Blaine returned to his previous position. He hovered over Kurt, gaze sweeping over his body, as though he were seeing him for the first time. He ran a hand over Kurt’s hips, avoiding his throbbing cock. He kissed the bottom of Kurt’s stomach. “God, look at you. You are so perfect.” 

Before Kurt could dispute him, Blaine took his cock in his hand. He brushed his thumb over the leaking tip, smearing the precum over the head. Kurt shivered. 

Locking their gazes together, Blaine lowered his lips, kissing the tip of Kurt’s length. He then swirled his tongue around him, teasing the underside of the head. Kurt’s breathing grew more shallow. His cock throbbed in Blaine’s hand, harder than he had been in a long time. 

Then Blaine sunk his mouth down around him. 

Kurt moaned, tossing his head back. “Oh, god.” 

He was lost in the sensation. The gentle care Blaine took as he sucked him, tasting him. His tongue teased him, tracing along every vein as he moved his head up and down, drawing out his pleasure. 

Kurt whimpered. He felt overwhelmed with emotions; intense burning lust, passion and pure love. He had forgotten what it was like with Blaine, how utterly perfect it was. 

He sucked in a shuddering breath as Blaine took his cock entirely into his mouth, nudging past the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled up, sucking as he did so, then back down. Kurt reached down, desperate to cling to Blaine. 

Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine, refocusing his eyes on the ceiling, trying to fight back the overwhelming emotions. His eyes burned with tears. He tried to take deep slow breaths, wanting to calm himself. 

But a shuddering sob escaped from his body anyway. 

And then Blaine was there, above him, his hands against his cheeks. “Kurt? Are you okay?” 

Kurt opened his eyes to meet Blaine’s worried face. Blaine swiped away a tear that had fallen. Kurt took several breaths. He needed to calm down. He wanted to show his love to Blaine, how precious he was to him since words were failing him at the moment. 

Blaine opened his mouth to speak once more but Kurt pulled him down for a deep kiss. Grabbing Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt flipped them over so that he could settle on top. They continued kissing, Blaine’s hands on his face and neck, in his hair. 

Kurt’s hands roamed Blaine’s body. He wanted to etch the memory of this moment in his mind, their coming together in a beautiful way to show their love for one another. How it never waned, that they still felt as deeply for one another as they ever had, perhaps even more. 

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine’s, his hand stroking his cheek. “Blaine, please… let me…” 

Blaine nodded. “Whatever you need, Kurt. Please.” 

Kurt dropped his lips to Blaine’s cheek, trailing soft kisses to his jaw, behind his ear, to his neck. His hands continued to dance over Blaine’s body. Dropping his lips back over Blaine’s, Kurt rocked his hips down, applying the slightest hint of friction to their aching cocks. 

Moving downward, Kurt continued kissing him, rememorizing every inch of his tan skin, wanting to draw out the soft sighs and whimpers. He gently kissed over Blaine’s chest, tongue darting out to tease the hard nubs of his nipples. 

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped. He combed his fingers through Kurt’s hair, holding him against his chest, urging him to continue. 

Kurt smirked. He continued licking and sucking on Blaine’s sensitive nipples, enjoying how Blaine melted underneath him. 

He trailed down to Blaine's stomach, pressing gentle kisses against him. Then to his hips. He grabbed the elastic waistband of Blaine’s underwear and tugged them down, over his thighs and legs. Blaine clenched the sheets as Kurt pressed open mouth kisses to his hip, sucking the soft skin there. Blaine drew in a sharp breath. Kurt sucked harder at the juncture where his hips met his thigh. Kurt remembered how Blaine loved that, loved being marked. He devoted his attention to Blaine’s other hip, lavishing the same affection to it. 

Inch by inch, Kurt moved to his goal, trapped under Kurt’s upper chest. He could feel each throb as he kissed him, the bead of cum at the tip. Shifting to the side, Kurt pressed his hand along Blaine’s length and stroked him. 

Blaine’s breathing deepened. “Oh, Kurt…” 

Kurt bent his head and kissed the underside of Blaine’s cock. He licked upwards, teasing the skin underneath the head. Kurt’s mouth watered. He held him in his hand and lowered his mouth around the head, tongue darting out to taste his precum. He moaned. Blaine tasted as he remembered. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

Blaine shuddered above him. 

Kurt glanced up, catching Blaine’s darkened gaze. He licked him once more then released him from his mouth. “Do you have any…” 

Blaine nodded frantically. “Yeah.” He threw his arm in the direction of his nightstand. “Top drawer.” 

Kurt quickly retrieved the lube and grabbed a condom out of the box before returning to his previous position. Once he resettled, he took Blaine’s cock in his hand again. He stroked along his length before he took him back inside his mouth, relaxing his jaw and throat, sinking as low as he could. 

He continued to suck him, lick him, tease him, take him deep in his throat, all the ways he knew brought Blaine to the edge. 

“Oh, fuck, Kurt,” Blaine murmured above him. His eyes glazed over, his hands sought out Kurt’s hair, his shoulders, arm, anywhere he could touch. 

Kurt uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. As he licked and sucked his cock, Kurt teased Blaine’s entrance, rubbing the puckered skin before he pressed his finger inside. 

Blaine moaned as Kurt’s finger slipped past the first tight ring of muscle. His hips twisted in an attempt to get closer. Kurt pumped his finger in and out a few times before he pushed in a second. He immediately sought out the perfect spot inside Blaine’s body, the one he knew would drive him crazy. 

The second he found it, Kurt pressed against it. Blaine cried out, hands going to cling to the bedsheets. He bucked up into Kurt’s mouth, his cock pushing inside his throat. But Kurt had expected it, knowing how reactive Blaine was to the stimulation. He kept his throat relaxed as he continued to rub his prostate, watching and feeling Blaine lose control. 

“Kurt, please. God, please…” Blaine begged. “Need you.” 

Kurt would usually protest, insist that he open him more. But Blaine was desperate. Hell, _he_ was desperate. Desperate to finally be one together. Kurt knew Blaine could take it. He did always tell him that he loved how it felt when Kurt pushed inside, the initial sting as he stretched him, his cock filling him. Blaine begged once more and Kurt nodded. “Okay.” 

He pulled his fingers out gently and pushed himself up Blaine's body. He leaned over him, kissing him deeply. His hands continued to roam over his skin, feeling the heat radiating off him. He settled his hips between Blaine’s legs, his cock brushing across his. He rocked down, moaning as their hard cocks slid against one another. 

His cock throbbed, aching to be in him, surrounded by Blaine’s searing heat. Unable to hold off any longer, Kurt pulled away and frantically tore at the condom wrapper. Hands shaking, he tried to roll it on. 

Noticing his frustration at his clumsiness, Blaine sat up. “Kurt, let me.” He took the condom out of Kurt’s hand and rolled it down his length with ease. 

Kurt caught Blaine’s eyes as he did so. He was unable to look away, mesmerized by the way the light reflected in his eyes, the gorgeous specks of gold and amber. “I love you,” he said suddenly. 

A soft smile grew on Blaine’s face. He reached up to trace his thumb over Kurt’s lips. “I know. I love you, too.” Kurt smiled before moving in for a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth, tasting him. As they kissed, Blaine fumbled for the lube and coated Kurt’s cock, hand squeezing him as he stroked him. A moan escaping him, Kurt pushed Blaine down against the bed. He settled over him, hips between his thighs and hoisting Blaine’s legs over his hips. He took his cock and lined up to Blaine’s entrance. He pushed inside him slowly, feeling overwhelmed at being in him after so long. 

Blaine wrapped his arms around him, urging him deeper within him. “Oh, Kurt. Deeper. Oh, God.” 

Once he was inside him, buried as deep as he could ever hope to be, the two of them held their gazes. They took several deep breaths, trying to reacquaint themselves to the feeling of being one together. Blaine cradled Kurt’s jaw in his hand and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. Kurt began to move, drawing out moans from both of them. He thrust slowly and deeply. He wanted to feel every inch of Blaine, wanted Blaine to feel all of him as he filled him, his cock stretching him with every thrust inside. 

Blaine grasped the back of Kurt’s neck, holding him in place as their foreheads touched. “You feel so good.” 

Kurt gasped, his eyes closing. “Yes.” “No one can make me feel the way you do,” Blaine murmured. 

Kurt nodded. He began to increase his pace, thrusting faster, wanting to push Blaine over the edge. Blaine grunted as his hips met his harder with each motion. Kurt angled Blaine’s hips so that he could continuously send sparks throughout his lover’s body. 

Blaine gasped. He began to move his hips in time with Kurt, meeting him with each thrust. 

Kurt reached between their bodies, grasping Blaine’s cock and squeezing. He stroked him, brushing his thumb over the head. Blaine moaned, his hand joining Kurt’s and together they brought him to the edge. Kurt sped up his thrusts, making sure to stroke the perfect spot inside Blaine’s body. 

“Kurt.” Blaine’s breaths came in short pants. His body tensed. “I’m gonna… come. Oh, fuck.” 

He gave one more well aimed thrust and Blaine spilled over his hand with a cry, clenching around Kurt’s cock. Kurt continued to stroke him, pulling every last drop of cum from him until he lay shuddering underneath him. 

Needing more contact, Blaine pulled Kurt down for a deep kiss. “Don’t stop,” he whispered against his lips. “Please. Come for me.” 

Kurt nodded and began to move once more. He felt as though he were burning up, the heat coiling in his belly and his cock so hard inside Blaine, right on the edge. But he futilely chased after it. 

He took Blaine’s hands in his own and linked their fingers. He held Blaine’s hands above his head, pressing them into the mattress. His thrusts became more erratic. Blaine grunted at every slap of skin, every stroke gliding over his prostate. 

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine encouraged him. “I’m yours. Always. Come for me.” 

Blaine’s declaration tugged at Kurt’s heart. Seeing and feeling that Blaine was so willing to give himself to him this way. Tears stung the back of Kurt’s eyes once more and he choked back a sob as he thrust harder. It couldn’t be comfortable for Blaine. He had already come and had to be overly sensitive. But he willing took what Kurt gave him, every hard thrust that slammed inside him until finally, Kurt fell over the peak, coming hard inside him. 

He collapsed against Blaine’s chest, his cock still pulsating inside him. He moved his hips shallowly, drawing out his pleasure. He shuddered. 

Kurt released his hold on Blaine’s hands and Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around his back, holding him close. He ran his hands over Kurt’s back and his arms. His lips founds Kurt's temple. 

Kurt nuzzled against his neck. He felt overwhelmed. Emotionally drained in a way that was different than he had been earlier in the night. So full of love. And happiness. Happiness that they had finally found one another again. That they weren’t over. 

Not wanting to squish Blaine, Kurt gently pulled out, whispering an apology when Blaine hissed. He removed the condom and tied it before throwing it in the trash bin near the bed. He settled back down next to Blaine and held out his arms. 

Blaine scooted closer, wrapping his arms around him. Together they lay side by side, trying to come down from their high. 

Kurt’s eyes felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open. But he didn’t want the night to end. He saw a small smile on Blaine’s face. “What?” 

“Go to sleep, Kurt,” Blaine replied. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Promise?” Kurt mumbled. He nuzzled into the pillow under his head. His limbs felt heavy. 

“Promise.” Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips to Kurt’s forehead. “Love you.” 

“You, too.” 

The last thing Kurt remembered was Blaine kissing his cheek before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
